


Number 1

by lessthanpure



Series: Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: Chris gives Derek a ride.





	Number 1

Chris was clever when he offered Talia to take Derek to and from school. With all of those kids in one house, Talia was grateful to have one less to worry about, and Derek readily agreed because he also wanted time away from all those people. He was also smart to carefully pile ‘junk’ in his car so that only the front seats were clear, and Derek just accepted it. He takes his time, letting the boy warm to him before he brings Allison into the mix.

His sweet, little girl, in her sweet little skirts and pigtails and energy, bouncing in the seat excitedly as they go to pick up the teen. Derek looks at the little face in the window and smiles toothily, pulling a funny face to make the girl giggle.

“Sorry, Derek,” Chris apologizes when he opens the passenger door. “Victoria’s busy, and I couldn’t leave Alli all alone,” he shrugs.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Argent, I understand.” Derek smiles at him before he seems to think. “But where will I sit?”

“You’ll sit where you always do, of course,” Chris says, and Allison hops up. “Allison will have to sit on your lap, I’m afraid,” he apologizes.

“That’s fine, Mr. Argent. It’s the least I can do,” Derek smiles, and Allison happily lets him pick her up and settle on his lap, seatbelt belted across both of them.

Chris happily chats with Derek about school, and his eyes gleam when Derek starts complaining about Physics. It’s the perfect time to say the phrase Allison and he agreed on. “That must be hard for you,” Chris says without taking his eyes off the road. 

He can see Allison out of the corner of his eye as she squirms, and Derek just relaxes his hands from her hips and lets her ‘get comfortable.’ Little does he know that the trained little girl is getting herself wet and positioning herself so she can grind up against his thick cock. Chris has seen the outline when Derek has come to him just after playing basketball, that monster hanging temptingly against his leg, soft. Allison does it carefully, so that Derek doesn’t object. Chris can see the boy flush as he slowly chubs up in his jeans despite himself. Allison smiles happily at her victory and starts grinding against him in earnest. Derek gasps, hand gripping Chris’ arm.

“What’s wrong, son,” Chris asks, glancing over to where his pretty little cockwhore is riding the edge of Derek, his cock tenting the front of his jeans and getting slightly wet from where Allison had been rubbing- she’s not wearing panties, and Chris had made sure to fuck her full of cum so that this very thing would happen.

“M-Mr. Argent, Allison,” Derek chokes out, not able to stop his hips from jerking up, just a little. 

“Oh, her,” Chris says, pulling into a deserted park, driving up the trail to where they’ll be hidden by trees. His truck easily takes the road, but the bumps make Derek fuck up more against Allison’s soaked little cunt. Allison moans like the whore she is. “Yes, she likes you,” Chris says conversationally as Derek watches with blown eyes how her little fingers rub over his bulge. “Honey, show him.” Allison obediently turns around, splaying her slim white thighs wide, and lifts up her skirt, grinding down. Derek moans when he sees her soaked with her juices and white. 

“What’s that, Allison,” Derek asks.

“Daddy’s cum,” Allison announces, her own eyes lust-wide. She rocks onto Derek’s bulge, and Chris reaches over and unbuckles the seatbelt to give them more room. “I want yours too, Derek,” she asks sweetly.

Derek groans brokenly, large tan hands coming to seize her hips and fuck his bulge up into her, making her moan.

“I made sure to train my little girl right, Derek. What do you think,” Chris asks darkly.

“I think I want to be inside,” Derek moans. 

“Good boy.”

Allison raises herself on her knees over Derek, and the teen fumbles and shoves his pants down. Allison moans when she sees that cock curving up at her. “Want to suck it,” she pants, sitting back and drooling all over it. 

“Fuck,” Derek shouts, thrusting up when that little tongue runs up the side. 

“Easy, boy,” Chris settles him, watching him throw his head back and pant. Chris settles his adult hand gently against the front of his throat, feeling when Derek works it to swallow. 

“In,” Allison demands, and Chris lifts his hand to let Derek pick his head up to guide that shivering cunt onto his dick.


End file.
